This kind of pneumatic tool includes a housing. The housing has a motor housing for housing an air motor, and an air supply/exhaust portion which is connected to the motor housing and in which an air supply passage and an exhaust passage to and from the air motor are formed. The air supply/exhaust portion is provided with a valve unit for controlling air supply (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Registered Utility Model No. 2519937